the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Valentine's Day!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Happy Valentine's Day! 20 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Happy Valentine's day everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful day with the ones you love! Here are some tips from the Victorians on how to get lucky tonight! https://youtu.be/Zee0FQrIGoo Here's How People Got Laid In The 1800s How did people get laid in the 19th century? John and Hannah talk about the 1800s version of 'Netflix and Chill.' Let us know what you would put on your calling card. Don't forget guys, if you like this video please "Like," "Favorite," and "Share" it with your friends to show your support - it really helps us out! If there's something you'd like to see us discuss on the show, tweet us about it! See you tomorrow :) ***************************************************** Every day ThinkTank challenges preconceptions, exposes amazing new facts and discoveries, explores different perspectives, and inspires you to learn more about the world and the people around you. Feed your brain with new videos every day at 12pm Eastern/9am Pacific! SUBSCRIBE or you'll miss out! http://tinyurl.com/9o8kpf4 Keep up to date with John Iadarola and Hannah Cranston ON FACEBOOK: http://facebook.com/thinktankfeed HANNAH: http://facebook.com/hannahcranstonhost ON TWITTER: http://twitter.com/thinktankfeed JOHN: http://twitter.com/jiadarola HANNAH: http://twitter.com/HannahCranston_ ON INSTAGRAM: http://instagram.com/thinktankfeed JOHN: http://instagram.com/johniadarola HANNAH: http://instagram.com/run_hmc ON YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/user/johniadarola HANNAH: http://www.youtube.com/hannahcranston ON TWITCH: http://www.twitch.tv/gamesetjohn Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago Happy Valentine's Everybody! :DDDD https://youtu.be/gf084ubFXEE https://youtu.be/dlDPQMiCboY see more 3 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago ((Can I. Uh. Do a Valentine's Day thread? Like write an opening for ppl to interact with Floyd relating to the holiday? Because I might have a cute idea to do~ Happy Valentine's Day all! I hope you have someone to spend it with, even if it's just some other single friends! <3<3<3)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago ((Oh cool--that sounds awesome! :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Alright I got support from one person I'm DOING it let's go)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago ((Here we go! Happy Valentine's Day all! Floyd is here to give out some love to all the Lodgers, in a strictly platonic sense, of course XD. Come say hi! I love you all!)) Floyd pranced around the kitchen early in the morning, humming a jaunty tune to himself as he put the finishing touches on some sweets. A smile steadily grew on his face as he dipped some cupcakes in bowls of sprinkles, garnishing them with strawberries or curls of orange zest or little candies, decorating on a whim. He'd been reading a lot about baking in the past week or two and practicing little things in secret, and he finally felt confident enough in his abilities to showcase them. What a more perfect way than a Valentine's morning sweet feast? Surely at least one person would appreciate the kind gesture, and hey, if he ended up having lots of leftovers, he knew a few places across London that might appreciate the treat as well. The oven buzzed, and he grabbed some mitts before throwing it open, pulling out a tray of sugar cookies. He set them aside to cool and went about mixing another bowl of icing, this one a soft pastel blue. Through his humming, he almost didn't notice the footsteps rounding the corner. ((Who will it be? Only you can decide!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago Lewis headed to the kitchen to get a vase for the bouquet of red and white roses he carried. As he entered, he caught sight of the array of colorful cupcakes and other sweets Fletcher had made. "Oh, my!" he exclaimed, stopped in his tracks by the sight. He broke into a smile. "You've been busy, Floyd." 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Warning you ahead of time: I'm gonna be busy all day and most likely won't be able to respond again for at least thirteen hours DX adult life sucks)) Spinning towards the door, the grin on Floyd's face grew even more. "Doctor Lewis! Hi!" He set the bowl down and swept up a cupcake with bright green icing, red and yellow pear drops picking out a smile to match it's creator's. "I made one for you! Here!" He bounced in place, probably quite the sight with flour and icing covering his arms up to his elbows, oversized sleeves pushed up to his armpits. Large white streaks slashed across his shirt, showing off just how stained and old it was when it was also supposed to be white, instead looking an off-colored yellow-brown. The kitchen hadn't fared much better, messy bowls and utensils scattered across the many countertops, a thin layer of white covering most of the surfaces available. A small, chunky puddle was slowly oozing off the edge of one counter onto the floor, where Floyd had tripped and dropped a bowl. A couple rags were thrown on top of is and on the floor underneath, to catch the spill, but he hadn't had enough time to clean properly. As Lewis's eyes surveyed the scene, Floyd blushed, but still held the sweet out in offering. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago • edited The state of the kitchen had surprised Weir, but he didn't care that it was a mess--after all, it wasn't his responsibility. "Why, thank you, Floyd," said Lewis with a smile as he accepted the cupcake with his free hand. "What a lovely surprise. It looks delicious!" Unable to resist, he immediately took a bite. 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Wow jeez, sorry this reply is so late, these past two days have been so hectic I barely had time to sleep, much less write. I'm back though! And I have this weekend off from one job so I'll actually have some time to exist outside of work lol)) Floyd had set aside a few to test out some flavor combinations with, Lewis' being one of them. Pear drops were delicious--he had snuck a few out of the bag to snack on while baking--but he had struggled for a time to figure out what flavor cupcake to pair them with. He finally decided on plain vanilla batter, but added some cinnamon to enhance the flavor. No telling what the final product tasted like, so he eagerly watched Lewis chew. "Oh! Oh! Also!" he exclaimed, dashing back to the counter and rummaging around in the empty flour bags and egg cartons, until he unearthed a small stack of folded card stock. "I know, I know today is about uh, romantic love and stuff, but I like to think it's about all love, so I made some cards for you guys! I don't know all of you too well, but I know some, and so I, I uh, drew some cards for you. Here's yours." He shyly held out a card; white paper with a border around the edge, cut out from red paper and glued on. The front was mostly not decorated, but for childlike handwriting picking out the name 'Mister Doctor Lewis' in oil pastels. The inside held a drawing of Lewis himself, painted in loving detail in the outfit Floyd had first met him in, holding a plate of lamb pie in one hand, the other petting a dog of ambiguous species. The words 'Happy Valentine's Day!!!' were picked out above him, the dots of the exclamation points made into hearts. "I made some for, for lots of people, but you're the first person I've seen today, so uh, here! I also tried to make some for Lodgers I haven't met yet, but I couldn't draw them 'cuz I haven't, I haven't seen them before, heh." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago ((Not to worry; I've been pretty busy myself.)) Lewis found the flavor combination odd...but interesting...and, he decided, good. He finished the bite just in time to respond to Floyd. "Ah, Floyd, that's very kind of you," said Lewis as he set the cupcake down on the counter so he could take the card. "What a lovely artwork, too." He smiled. "Thank you." He'd brought no cards for anyone, but he did have something... "Tell you what... Take a rose, won't you? White or red. Do with it what you like," he offered. He'd thought to simply put the bouquet in a vase to spruce up the Society for Valentine's day, but this felt better, somehow. 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Floyd grinned brightly and swung his arms, glad the gift was enjoyed. He then brightened even more, somehow, and giggled. "Thanks!" Plucking a white rose from the bouquet, he clutched it to his chest and sniffed it. He sighed happily and, holding it close, looked back up at Lewis. "Do you, do you have someone special to spend today with?" he asked. "It's good to spend holidays with people you, uh, people you love, especially today, and! And! It doesn't have to be romantic! You could just spend time with, with friends and stuff, and have fun together if you want. That sounds fun." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago "That's sensible," agreed Lewis. "After all, Saint Valentine is the patron saint of friendship--'tis only recently that the holiday has turned at all romantic." He put the card in his right hand with the bouquet, picked up the cupcake with his left, and enjoyed a bite as he mulled over his plans for the day. Finishing, he continued, "I've rounds to make this morning and patients to attend to this afternoon, but I have no plans after supper. Perhaps the unattached lodgers could have a gathering of some sort?" he suggested. 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Gasping, Floyd bounced on his heels as he said "That sounds awesome!" He set his rose down on unoccupied counter space away from the chaos, and went about finishing the last of his decorating. He kept talking as he did so, jabbering almost on autopilot. "We could do that! It would be so much fun! And, and there can be food and music and decorations and we can all talk and have fun and it can be great!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago "Excellent," returned Lewis. He looked at the cupcake and remarked, "You're an excellent baker, by the by. I heard you were looking for employment; it occurs to me there's a bakery not far from here that does a good business around Easter. You might pop round and see if they could use the help--when you get the chance, naturally." 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Floyd paused in his icing. "There is?" He hadn't had much of a chance to explore around London since he arrived, apart from the initial wandering when he was looking for the Society at first. He'd ventured out a time or two in an effort to find a job, but the prospect of talking with unfamiliar people had made him not as enthusiastic as he should be. However, at the mention of a nearby bakery possibly offering employment, his spirits lifted. "That, that might be a good idea. I'll go check it out!" he said. "I like baking so far, and, and I'd like to learn more from a person instead of a book. Miss Rachel is nice and knows a lot, but she, uh, has more important things to do than teach me to bake. And she keeps getting distracted by, by Jasper. But that sounds fun! I'll go check that out later! Like, tomorrow, or sometime soon." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago Weir nodded as he finished his cupcake. "The name of the place is Archibald's on Oxford, just a few blocks south of here. Do tell them I recommend you--I used to work there," he explained. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago • edited *As soon as he pulled the cookies out of the oven, a hand plucked up one of the cookies.* Pour moi?! Oh, you shouldn't have!~ *Floyd looked up to see Mz. Hyde, wearing a red dress to celebrate the day.* 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Yay! I don't think Floyd's met you yet. What a perfect time!)) Floyd startled and almost spilled the icing he was stirring. "C-Careful!" he shouted without thinking. "Those are hot!" He then realized who he was speaking to. Or rather, the fact that he didn't know who he was speaking to. He shrunk in place a little, more out of habit than any fear. "H-Hello, uh, hello there. I don't, I don't think I know you. M-My name's Floyd, Floyd Fletcher. Nice to meet you...?" He trailed off, unsure if he should offer his hand to shake, what with the cookie-eating going on and all that. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Floyd Fletcher • 2 years ago Hello Floyd! I've heard all about you! *She shakes his hand.* I'm Mz. Hyde, night-manager here at the society! I apoligize for not being able to greet you when you arrived I was....... *-Flash back to the night of Floyd's arrival. At a local bar, Mz. Hyde is too busy getting wasted.* Heyyyyyy loookkkkk my feet are my hands. *She slurs with her shoes on her hands.* *-End flashback* ......running errands! Yes, they were very important! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Here's a valentine for you all. �� https://youtu.be/n450GmN2Yfk https://youtu.be/QCVGpvzcHko https://youtu.be/QfzmaPEZcio see more 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy